THE CULT!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: A strange gang arrives in Domino. They want Mokuba and Yugi. Why? Will the others be able to help? And who is the strange girl that is speaking to Mokuba at night? *Chappie 2 is up*
1. Chapter 1

ME: Hi again everyone.  
  
KAI: Hey Lady Blade. What's up?  
  
ME: Nothing much. Just writing another fic.  
  
KAI: It's not another beyblade fic is it. *cringes*  
  
ME: Nope. Actually it's a Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
KAIBA: Dear god. Will someone save us. She's a bloody lunatic!  
  
KAI: Shut up Kaiba. *hit's Kaiba over the head with the invincible frying   
pan*  
  
ME: Thank you Kai.   
  
KAI: You're welcome Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Will you do the disclaimer please?  
  
KAI: Fine. Since this isn't a BeyBlade fic. And I'm not getting tortured.   
I'll do it. Lady Blade WarAngel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Beyblade. If she did.   
BeyBlade would scare small children, and the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh would finally   
kill Tea, and make sure she never gives a long friendship speech again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh and there will be Tea bashing. Coz I just don't like her. And there   
will be Yaoi. This will be a Kaiba/OC and a Yami/Yugi fic. So if you get   
offended by Tea bashing and Yaoi. Don't bother reading. You are entitled to   
your opinion, but I do not except flames. I warned you before you started   
reading, so I don't want to get people asking me why I'm bashing Tea, or why   
there is yaoi. So please do not ask me stupid questions like that. And please   
don't ask me to pair up OC's with anyone. There's only a few OC's. Which are   
the bad guys. And of course one good character. I'm not gonna give away the   
whole fic though. I hope you all enjoy. And like I said before. I do not mind   
constructive critiscim, but I will not tolerate flames. Also I'd like to   
dedicate this fic to Shingami29 and Weeping Angel, who both encouraged and   
threatened me to no end to put this fic up. THANX GUYS!!! I really   
appreiciate it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: A strange gang arrives in Domino. They want Mokuba and Yugi. Why?   
Will the others be able to help? And who is the strange girl that is speaking   
to Mokuba at night? I'd like to dedicate this fic to Shingami29 and Weeping   
Angel, who both encouraged and threatened me to no end to put this fic up.   
THANX GUYS!!! I really appreiciate it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE CULT.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness surrounds the figure as they run. It also hides their face.   
Shadowing anyone from telling who they are. The figure keeps on running.   
Whoever it was kept to the shadows. The figure ran into an abandoned   
building. They came in to face a group of young girls and boys. They were all   
many different cultures and all of them looked like they were between twelve   
and seventeen. There were about sixty of them. All of them were wearing black   
leather clothing of some sort. The figure still hid in the shadows.   
  
Five of the large group stepped forward. They were obvioulsy the leaders.   
There were three boys, and two girls. One of the boys stood in the middle. He   
was obviously the one the others all looked up to. He wore a black   
muscle-top, black, chunky boots and black jeans. He's also wearing a black   
leather trenchcoat, with splits up the sides. He had sandy blond hair, and   
black eyes. He was tall. About 6 foot. The second boy, was dressed in a white   
vest, black leather trousers, black boots and a black leather jacket. He had   
black hair, and icy, grey eyes. The third boy wore black jeans, black   
trainers and a white shirt. He had a black leather jacket hanging over his   
shoulder.   
  
One of the two girls was wearing a black leather halter-neck top and a black   
leather pants. She wore black strap shoes, with no heels. She had She had   
long black hair, which was piled on top of her head, and brown, dull eyes.   
She was half-cast, but looked very pale. But then again, everyone in the room   
was pale. The second girl was wearing black leather pants, a crimson,   
long-sleeved top, a black leather vest and black knee-high boots. The sleeves   
of her top hung loosely. Her scarlet red hair was pinned back. She had icy   
blue eyes, that seemed totally emotionless.  
  
"Did you find them Selene?" The first boy asked. The figure stepped out of   
the shadows, revealing deep, amythest eye's set in an heart-shaped face. She   
was barely, five foot three. Her long black hair, which was streaked with   
crimson and gold, was left loose, kept back by a black bandanna. She wore a   
black, leather, sleeveless top. It laced up at the front. She also wore black   
cargo pants and black, steel, toe-capped boots. She wore a leather trenchcoat   
over her top, and black leather, fingerless, gloves to complete her outfit.   
She picked up a black duffel bag and decided to answer him.  
  
"No Damian. I didn't find them." Selene said. Her icy glare making him   
shiver, inwardly. Damian, would never allow himself to show any kind of   
emotion towards his followers. "Why the hell not? You've had enough time?"   
Damian yelled. His voice making the old building shake. Selene showed no   
fear. "I mean I couldn't find them. I've searched the city. I couldn't find   
your new `recruits' anywhere." Selene said. Damian's pale face went red with   
anger. "HOW DARE YOU BE SO INSOLENT SELENE! YOU ARE NO DIFFERANT FROM ANYONE   
IN THIS ROOM!!!" Damian yelled. Selene stood, unflinching. Even though the   
others had scattered in fear of Damian's rage. She refused to be afraid. "I   
didn't choose this fate Damian. You chose it for me. Why should I allow you   
the happiness of knowing that you have turned me into a monstor." Selene   
replied.   
  
"You DO know where they are, don't you?" The second boy said. He smirked   
evilly at her. "And if I did Maurus? What could you do to me, that you   
haven't already done?" Selene said. "She's right." The third boy said   
stepping forward. "What reason, has she got, not to bring them to us. I'm   
sure Selene would like to run around in the sunlight again." He said. "Doyle   
keep out of this." Damian said to the third boy. He shut up. The first girl   
stepped forward. "You do know what will happen to you if you're lying to us   
don't you?" She said. Her evil smile, making her eyes glow. "Yes I know what   
will happen, Hope." Selene said to her. "Then why do you even think of   
defying us?" The second girl said. "Because, Faith, maybe I'd rather have   
one piece of humanity, then none at all." Selene said. The sadness evident in   
her eyes.  
  
Damian yelled in frustration. "I want all of you to watch what happens when   
someone defies me." Damian yelled. He stretched out his hand. A large red   
stone appeared in his hand. It was the colour of blood. The others looked on   
in fear as he turned the stone towards Selene. Selene stood unflinching. A   
red beam of light shot at her. It hit her where her heart would be. Selene   
grimaced. She looked as if she were in pain. She tried not to scream, but   
couldn't hold it back. A blood-curdling scream, ripped from her throat.   
Selene dropped to her knees on the floor.   
  
The others gaped in terror. "Now I want all of you searching the streets for   
Yugi Moto and Mokuba Kaiba." Damian yelled. All of them moved and ran out of   
the old building. Into the night. "I will have them in my posession." Damian   
said. An evil smile on his face. While Selene crawled out of the door. Unseen   
by Damian and the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had just set. Yami and Yugi were walking home from the arcade. Yugi   
had to run to keep up wih his taller counterpart. But he didn't mind. Yami   
stopped, looking at Yugi, who was running to catch up with him. He smiled.   
"Aibou, do you want me to carry you? You look tired." Yami said. Yugi smiled   
and shook his head. "I'm O.K. Yami." Yugi said. Smiling up at Yami. Yami felt   
warm inside from that one smile. And smiled back.  
  
All of a sudden, a group of twelve boys came around the corner. They were all   
dressed in black. The leader, a large, muscular boy, with grey hair smirked   
at them. He loked at Yugi. "Are you Yugi Moto, kid?" The guy said. Yugi   
looked shocked. "Uh.......I.....uh...." Yugi wasn't sure how to answer.   
"Who's asking?" Yami growled. Stepping protectivly in front of Yugi. "We   
wanna know." The boy said. Smirking even wider. Yami glared at the boy, and   
pushed Yugi behind him. Yugi was wondering what was going on. "I won't let   
you near him." Yami spat out.  
  
"We'll just have to kill you then." The boy said non-cholantly. As if it were   
the most normal thing in the world. But they hadn't met a pissed off, 5,000   
year old, ancient egyptian spirit. "You can TRY." Yami growled. "O.K. get him   
boys." The boy said to his friends. They all snarled and bared, FANGS. Yami   
looked shocked. Yugi whimpered in fright. "Oh my Ra." Yami whispered. Yugi   
was terrified. His eyes went wide with terror. "I won't let them hurt you   
Aibou." Yami said. The boys laughed. "You can't protect him from us." The boy   
said. As he bared vampire fangs.  
  
"You won't get the chance." A female voice said. "Selene." The leader boy   
said. "She's still alive." another of the vampires said. (A/N: O.K. peeps. I   
have now established that the boys ARE vampires. Hehe) Selene stood in front   
of Yami and Yugi. "Will you come through the strongest, to reach your goal?"   
Selene asked. Baring her own fangs. The others ran in terror.   
  
Yami looked at Selene. "I won't hurt you or him." Selene said to Yami. "I   
swear to you. I have a soul. I could never harm another living being, even if   
I wanted to." Selene said. Yami smiled. "Thank you." He said to her. Seeing   
that she was telling him the truth. She disappeared into the night. Leaving   
Yugi and Yami, to ponder what had happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KAIBA: What do they want with Mokuba?  
  
ME: I'm not telling. *sticks out tongue*  
  
REN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
  
KAI: Please R&R.   
  
MOKUBA: What do they want with me?   
  
KAI: Yeah, and who's Selene?  
  
ME: You'll find out. When I want you to find out. Like I said. No flames and   
please don't ask me questions that are useless. Like what Mokuba, Kai and   
Kaiba are asking. Bye people. 


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Hi people.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Where's Kaiba.  
  
ME: That's a good point.   
  
AMEN: Yeah, Kai did you see Kaiba?  
  
KAI: NO! What the heck would I want with Kaiba?  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
REN: Good point. What about you Yami?  
  
ME: Yeah Yami. Do you know what happened to Seto-Kun.  
  
YAMI: I did see your evil demons of the darkness drag him away a couple of   
hours ago actually. It's getting dark now. *shudders*  
  
ME: HEY!!! CDD, YOU TELL THE CHIBI BIT-BEASTS TO BRING SETO-KUN BACK RIGHT   
NOW!!!  
  
REN: Aibou, he didn't mean the chibi bit-beasts.  
  
YAMI: That's right. I meant the evil spawns of darkness, YOU call your   
brother's.  
  
ME: Oh...............right, I knew that. *smiles*  
  
*others sweatdrop*  
  
ME: Well CDD go and save him.  
  
CDD: NO WAY!!! I don't wanna go anywhere that your evil brothers are. They   
tried to pull my horns off. *puts hands over horns protectivly*  
  
ME: What about you Yami?  
  
YAMI: I REFUSE to do battle with the demon spawn. The tried to BURN MY   
CARDS!!! *hugs cards protectivly*  
  
REN: O_O! So who ya gonna send Aibou?  
  
ME: I'll just have to send Amen.   
  
AMEN: WHY ME?   
  
ME: Because, you're my other Yami. Ren's like my twin. I'm not sending her   
into battle. She might get her hair pulled out. So I'm sending you.  
  
AMEN: But that's not fair.  
  
ME: I'm the authoress. I'll decide what's fair or not.  
  
AMEN: *sighs* Fine I'm going. *goes off to save Kaiba*  
  
ME: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! O.K. CDD, do the disclaimer.  
  
CDD: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, Yu-Gi-Oh or the concpt's   
of creatures of the night. But she does own me, Ren, Amen and Chibi-Rei, the   
transformer cup. Along with a funky C.D. with all of Linkin Parks songs on   
it. And many other weird C.D.s that no one else would listen to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE CULT!  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selene watched the group slide off. She saw them heading for a large   
building. "Probably another big business. There are so many in Japan." She   
thought. Then she saw the logo. "KaibaCorp. Then that means they found the   
little boy." Selene breathed. She ran along the tops of the buildings.   
Unnoticed, by the passers by. She snuck steathily after the vampires in the   
shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Yami got back to the games shop. Yugi was still terrified. "Yami, I   
didn't think that there were such things as monstors." Yugi said. His teeth   
still chattering in fear. Yami understood Yugi's fear. He couldn't believe   
what he'd seen. He'd always been told that creatures of the night were just   
legends. Vampirse did not exist. Yet he'd seen with his own eyes, that they   
were real. And they had wanted Yugi, for some reason. "Well whatever they   
want with my Aibou, they won't be getting their blood-sucking fangs near   
him." Yami thought. "Yami? Yami? Yami?" Yami snapped out of his thought. "I'm   
sorry Aibou. What was it you were saying?" Yami asked. "I was saying that I   
thought there were no such things as monstors?" Yugi said again. "They   
weren't monstors. They were vampires Yugi." Yami said. Then told Yugi what he   
knew of vampires, from the old legends.   
  
"Then what do they want with me Yami?" Yugi asked. "I do not know Aibou. But   
I swear to you, that I will not let them harm you." Yami said. That was all   
Yugi needed to know. He ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Whilst Yami went   
back into the Millenium Puzzle to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selene saw Mokuba run out of the building. Glad to escape the confines of an   
office. The ten year old seemed quite happy to stretch. Selene decided to   
make sure that the other's did not come near him. She jumped down from the   
rooftop, and made a graceful, and practically silent landing on the ground,   
in a crouching position. She stood up and made sure that she wouldn't scare   
the boy. She walked out of the alleyway and revealed herself to Mokuba.   
"Hiya, squirt. What're you doing out all by yourself?" She said. She smiled   
for emphasis. Not showing her fangs. Mokuba smiled back. "Such a trusting   
soul." Selene thought. "I was on my way home. I stopped in to say hello to my   
big brother. He works here." Mokuba answered. "Well, I'll walk you home   
then." Selene said. "Oh please miss, don't go to any trouble. I'm allright."   
Mokuba said. Selene smiled again. "It's no trouble. I woldn't let my own   
little brother walk around by himself, at this time of night." Selene said,   
smiling. Mokuba smiled back. "I don't know why I'm trusting her. I don't   
really know her." Mokuba thought. But he still did. Selene walked with   
Mokuba, til he got to his home. "I don't even know your name Miss." Mokuba   
asked. Selene smiled again. "My name is Selene. What's yours?" Selene asked.   
"My name is Mokuba." Mokuba said smiling.   
  
Selene smiled back. "Maybe I shall see you another time." Selene said.   
"Maybe. Thanks Selene." Mokuba said. Selene smiled. "Goodbye Selene." Mokuba   
called as she turned to leave. Selene waved back to Mokuba. Then she walked   
away. "At least he's safe for now." Selene thought. As she walked down the   
street. "He reminds me of what I used to be like. When I was human. I wish I   
was still human." Selene thought. Her thoughts travelling to what her life   
used to be. Making tears run down her face. She didn't even notice until she   
felt the tears drip onto her shirt. She wiped them from her face and carried   
on walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Seto Kaba had just gotten home from KaibaCorp. He passed his brother's   
doorway, hoping that he was sleping. Seeing the dark head, poking out from   
underneath the quilt, he smiled and carried on to his own room. He decided to   
go to bed early for a change. He'd been working too hard. Going to bed. He   
fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Yugi and Yami told Tea, Tristan and Joey, about the vampires.   
"That's freaky. You guys had better be careful." Tea said. They saw Ryou,   
Serenity and Duke Devlin walk up. Serenity was in the same class but walked   
the same route as Duke and Ryou. "Good morning big brother." Serenity said to   
Joey. "Hey sis." Joey said. Trying to sound like his old cheerful self.   
Serenity frowned. "Joey, what's wrong?" Serenity asked. hey told Ryou,   
Serenity and Duke what had happened to Yugi and Yami. Kaiba chose this moment   
to come along. "That's ridiculous. There's no such thing as vampires." Kaiba   
said.   
  
"Kaiba, we saw a whole group of real live vampires last night. And they were   
after Yugi." Yami said. Kaiba gave Yami a smirk. "Let's just say they WERE   
vampires. WHY would they want Yugi?" Kaiba asked. "I don't know why they   
wanted my Aibou, but there's no way, they're getting their hands on him."   
Yami said. Glaring at Kaiba.   
  
"I could answer your question." They heard a female voice say, from the   
shadows. Yugi recognised the voice at once. "It's the girl from yesterday.   
The one who scared them off." Yugi said. He ran off to the shadowed tree's.   
The others followed. Coming face to face with Selene. Kaiba looked at the   
slim, young girl, with sceptisism.(A/N: Please tell me how to spell   
sceptisism. I just don't know) "YOU are the one they ran in fear of?" Kaiba   
said, smirking. Selene smirked back. "Yes. and with good reason." Selene   
said. Smirking back, and showing her fangs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O.K. I'm gonna leave it there. Hope you liked people.  
  
REN: HOW COULD YOU AIBOU?  
  
ME: What? Leave a cliffie?  
  
REN: No send Amen after Kaiba.   
  
*Amen walks in*  
  
AMEN: Yami is right. Those THINGS are NOT children. THEY are DEMONS!!!  
  
*others sweatdrop*  
  
KAIBA: Stupid Yami. Why didn't you come and help me sooner?  
  
AMEN: I was hungry, so I stopped at burger king.  
  
*all xcept Amen sweatdrop*  
  
CDD: Please R&R.  
  
CHIBI-REI: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. 


End file.
